Loretta Devine
|GebOrt = Houston, Texas |imdb = 0222643 |twitter = lodivadevine}} Loretta Devine (*21. August 1949 in Houston, Texas) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Mary Constance dar. Leben Devine wurde in Houston, Texas als Tochter von James Devine und Eunice O'Neal geboren. Ihr verstorbener Vater hatte Demenz im Frühstadium. Devine schloss 1971 die University of Houston mit einem Bachelor of Arts in Speech und 1976 die Drama and Brandeis University mit einem MFA in Theater ab. Sie lebt in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Karriere Bevor sie ihre Schauspieldebüt 1981 im Broadway-Musical Dreamgirls gab, studierte die Kommunikation und Schauspiel an der University of Houston und danach Theaterwissenschaft an der Brandeis University. Devine spielte vor allem kleinere Rollen in Kino- und Fernsehfilmen wie auch in Fernsehserien. Ihr bekannster Einsatz war in der Fernsehserie "Boston Public", wo sie eine krankhafte, überstrapazierte Lehrerin spielt. Für diese Serie wurde sie sogar dreimal mit dem Image Award ausgezeichnet. Doch als die Serie nach der vierten Staffel abgesetzt wurde, schwand ihr Erfolg. Danach spielte sie für sieben einhalb Jahre in "Grey's Anatomy" mit, bis ihr Charakter, der an Alzheimer litt, 2013 den Serientod starb. Anschließend hatte sie eine Rolle in "The Client List", spielte 2011 in "State of Georgia" mit, bis dieses abgesetzt wurde und hatte 2012 eine Sprechrolle in "Doc McStuffins" sowie von 1999-2001 und 2009 eine in "The PJs". 2015 wurde Devine für die NBC-Komedieserie "The Carmichael Show" als Cynthia Carmichael gecastet. Es gab grünes Licht für sechs Folgen, die im August ausgestrahlt werden. Filmografie Filme *1988: Little Nikita *1991: Jail Force *1995: Warten auf Mr.Right *1996: Rendezvous mit einem Engel *1997: Harlem, N.Y.. -Der Preis der Macht *1998: Düstere Legenden *1998: Love Kills *1999: Rising Star *2000: Freiheitsmarsch *2000: Düstere Legenden 2 *2000: Was Frauen wollen *2001: Ich bin Sam *2002: Book of love *2004: L.A. Crash *2005: Wer entführt Mr.King? *2006: Dreamgirls *2007: This Christmas *2008: First Sunday *2010: Sterben will gelernt sein *2011: Madea's Big Happy Familie *2012: Norm of the North *2013: Khumba *2014: Das Glück an meiner Seite *2014: Comeback Dad *2014: Welcome to Me *2014: The Sound and the Fury *2015: For the Love of Ruth *2015: 1440 and Countingt *2015: Back to School Mom *2015: The Carmichael Show *2016: Norm of the North (Stimme) Serien *1987: College Fieber (1 Staffel) *1990: Sugar and Spice (7 Folgen) *1990: Cop Rock (1 Folge) *1991: Great Performance (4 Folgen) *1991: Resonable Doubts (1 Folge) *1995: Ned and Stacy (1 Folge) *1999: Clueless -Die Chaos-Cligue (1 Folge) *1999: Moesha (1 Staffel) *2000: Ally McBeal (1 Folge) *2000: Hausmeister Stubbs (42 Folgen) *2003: Half and half (2 Folgen) *2003: Boston Public (3 Folgen) *2005: Supernatural (1 Folge) *2005-2013: Gray's Anatomy (22 Folgen) *2006: Boston Legal (2 Folgen) *2006: Alle hassen Chris (3 Folgen) *2008-2009: Eli Stone (26 Folgen) *2009: Cold Case (1 Folge) *2011–2012: Doc McStuffins (23 Folgen) *2010: Legally Mad *2011: Glee *2011: State of Georgia *2012: The Soul Man (2 Folgen) *2012: The Game (1 Folge) *2012–2013: The Client List (25 Folgen) *2014: Turbo FAST (1 Folge) *2014: Psych (1 Folge) *2014: Sirens (2 Folgen) *2014: Sullivan & Son (1 Folge) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2